the children   of destiny
by mrs yugi moto
Summary: yugi and a new friend meet sg1 for a weard adventure


_**Pg1 The children of destine. **_

**By Kim whelan**

**Warning! Supernatural / Horror /** **sex** **Lemon** **/ Rape!! there will be a three some in this story that means boy+girl+boy with a little boy+boy or yaoi mixed in**

N**C17- **_English- __**Action/Adventure/ **_

**A crossover **_**yugioh / stargate (sg-1) and harry potter. **_

A/N Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh! I never will unless...?!dirty thoughts! MO HA HA !

characters thinking to them self /// Kim 's mind talk/_Yugi_.s mind talking //Yami 's mind talk//the Ryou Bakura will be Ryou and his yami will be called Bakura to make it easier to Wright.

**Kim: **_Yami and Yugi made me say this!_

**Yami and Yugi** Yelling**:" **_I Did not!" _

**Kim: **did too**!( . )**sticks out tongue

**Yami and Yugi: **pulls out a frying pans and starts to chase Kim

_**Yami and Yugi:" **__come back here or else I -ill do some thing more then hit you with a frying pan I will #$ you!" _mo ha ha ha! dirty thoughts as to what they were going to do to her when they caught her.!

**ryou and bakura show up **." Hay Yami ,Yugi need help?"

**Kim: **running away with them chasing her carrying frying pans ,chains, whips and other things for once they caught her they would have every thing they would need .

PROLOGUE

_Back when Ancient Egypt was still young . There were Four mighty kingdoms and they were Egypt then Greece then Japan then the roman empire fought until the children of each kingdom and there allies and the children of the enemy kingdoms decided to have a meeting in private they would all sneak out and meet at the old temple near the sphinx. and what they came up with is when millennia had pasted .The children of royal blood. Would marry if they were both male ,or both female , or male and female it would not mater they would still marry each other Then out of no- where appeared the diamond of chaos. and he said nooo! there life's will be bitter sweet they will fall in love marry and be separated from each other this curse I am placing on the your children HA! HA! HA! when true love's first kiss the cruse will come to past. all I will say is bought will die if they will be joined in the after life is up to the gods ._

_**riddle. **__What has A mind A soul ,some times A body and half A soul . When dose darkness and light become one ? When dose three become one? ;Two in body then mind ,soul and Then the pg2 third one By mind, soul and then body ?_when dose evil ,chaos the bloody carnage take a human or sprit form to distory all. When dose order innocents and healing become one and balanced .Is the star of the millennia some great item that is just a powerful as the millennium puzzle? Or is it a person or creature? or a mix of all three?how will they come together to save all?_ Who are these three that the riddle talks about ?_

**CH 1.**

a millennium has past since the great kingdoms lived and thrived now all that was left were the ancient runes and songs that talks about the riddle quest..

It was late in the afternoon Yugi was sitting behind the counter of the game shop. His grandfather had went to see his old friend professor Author Hawkins who had called that morning to see if he could come to talk to him it was important and once they meet he would tell him more but not over the phone. what was found was to be kept quit but he needed Solomon's help and he would meet him at the park.

So after he left. Yugi was sitting there when in walked Joey:, Tristin and Ryou Tea had left for NY to study dance. 

**Joey:** "Hi Yug! what's up? (As he looked around. ) Where is gramp's? And do you have any new cards or buster packs?"

**Yugi:"**_Hi guys He went to see an old friend he should be back soon; And no we have nothing new yet."_

Just then Yugi's grandfather came In all out of breath.

**Solomon:** Yugi start packing In 2 hrs we will be leaving for Cairo Egypt I will explain more once we get there. there is a private jet that is waiting for us at the air port so lets go! (It was then he saw the others.) Oh! hi there guys I am sorry but we are now closed you will have to come back in two mounts we will gone that long."he said as he chased Yugi's friends out the door and locked and turned the closed sign over. As his friends stood there looking at the shop then at each other and got big grins on there faces then the each ran home with a idea in mind.

2hrs later

Yugi and his grandfather met Author in the plane they all so saw yugi's friends there all so they had big grins on there faces

**Author:" **I hope you don't mine they begged me to let them come and we do need more help. So come in and have A seat we will be taking off in A few minutes."

By the time they reached Cairo and got into the cars that were waiting for them at the airport. The sun was setting as they pulled up to A huge mansion built up against A pyramid. Then Author led them into the dining room where they ate dinner then he lead them to some bedrooms were they found there things sitting in the hallway for them to take to there rooms when they picked one.

**Author:** [talking softly We can talk more in the morning you may be able to meet some of the Pg3 others that work and some who live here."

In the morning they all got up and went to the table to eat breakfast. Author was all ready there waiting with one other person standing at his side.

**Author:"** Solomon I like you to meet the owner of Fantasy & fiction & Illusions Internal she Is our hostess and owner of this mansion and she all so owns the company of EOA A A A Co [. Witch stood for Egyptologists, Archaeology, Of, Ancient, Architecture ,Antiquities, Company. That has for the last past years have been the only one that the Egyptian government has given them permission to work with the ancient artifacts and architecture of the pyramids and temples that doted the landscape. This is Kim macinturff Kim this is Solomon Mutou and company.

**Solomon:** " Hi nice to meet you. This is my grandson Yugi and his friends Tristin, Joey and Ryou."

**Kim: **Hi nice to meet you. As I shook his hand and bowed to him. My friend told me how you helped him at the other digs . And I see that you came with help so you are all welcome here. Please feel free to use any thing we have to offer to you."

after that they all followed there hostess where A huge map sat on a table .then she said

**Kim" **This is A map of all the pyramids and temples that we know of. some have been searched at one time or other over the millennia as you can see the are some that were searched comply form top to bottom by professors, Egyptology other have only been half searched and there are some that have never been searched some have not even been found yet. so if you will take a copy of this map and if you come across some pyramids or temples that is not on the map please write it down were you found it at .I think we can split up in groups of three we will all so take A Cell phone in case someone find's something or gets in trouble and needs to call for help. If you don't own one you can have one of these"but they thanked her but said no they all already had one "Yugi you can come with me and you too ryou . The rest of you can talk between your self's about who goes with who and we will meet back in the dinning room at noon and if you do not show up A search party will start to look for you. before you leave tell one of my servants were you are going so we will know in what direction to look for you if we need to .Come on Yugi lets go get some water bottles for every one then you and I can head out we can leave the other water bottles by the door for the others to pick up when they leave. Is that OK with the rest of you?"

Theothersnoddedthatitwouldallright withthem .So Yugi and I got some horses from the stable's that I kept for people to ride to the pyramids that were too far from the road to take A jeep and the camel's we used for just moving supplies.

So just be for Yugi ,Ryou and I road out into the hot morning air with A map in hand we had decided to look at pyramid T- 62 and it's temple. It has been several years sense any one has tried to find any kind of opening of any kind in it. So Yugi Ryou and I thought we would try our luck. so once we arrived at the pyramid We ran our hands up and down the wall of the pyramid to find out to our surprise it was smooth to the touch but when we looked at it looked rough.

On the planet P9T- 967. Dr Daniel Jackson and his team mates stood in A temple that showed that at one time this culture had been influenced by the goa'uld the interesting thing that was different was instead of statues depicting A god there was hardly any thing as to who the temple was for. All that was there was the hieroglyphs chiseled into the stone walls .As Daniel started to translate he became moor amazed. The hieroglyphs that there was talked about A pharaoh of earth and the star of the millennia that the temple was dedicated to. There was another pyramid dedicated to the unnamed pharaoh.

**Daniel: "**Hey Jack, Teal'c ,Sam come here will you I found something that might help us finally have A way to fight the goa'uld and destroy them once and for all ! "

Jack and the rest of the team came over to see what he found

**Jack: "** What did you find Danny?"

**Daniel: " **These hieroglyphs talk about A pharaoh and the star of millennia being able to drive the goa'uld from our planet. But it dose not say who the pharaoh was or who or what the star of the millennia was. Or what kind of power either used. Teal'c can you tell us any thing?"

Teal'c raising his one eye brow." It was forbidden by the false gods to mention the Taur'i 's pharaoh or of the star of the millennia the offense is punishable by slow death. The Taur'i 's pharaoh and the star of millennia made the goa'uld to suffer severe losses among there troupe and themselves as well that is all I know sorry".

Jack and Daniel said "Wow" they all looked impressed.

**Jack:"** I like this guy he sure knew how to handle the snakes .but I wonder what Or should I say who is the star of the millennia?"

**Daniel :** **"** Teal'c Do you know how ? or with what the pharaoh used to defeat the goa'uld Was it with the help of the star of the millennia or was it used like a weapon and that was how it was involved? If we knew what it was. Or if it was a power that we didn't know about till now. We could look for it or find the blueprint to remake it. with some of the stuff that we were able to bring back over the years or find the person who can weald that power. "

**Teal'c:" **No Daniel all that was destroyed and any one who ever said or knew any thing about what was forbidden to talk about either or was killed insanity. so you know just the same as I do the only thing that I have heard was about the millennium items' And that the pharaoh with the help of the star of millennia or using the star controlled powers stronger and unknown to the goa'uld that they had no way to stop there power.

**Daniel:** we need to find out more! just think of it finally a way to stop the goa'uld!!"

**Jack :"** Ah yes but first let us get back and report what we found then go from there OK?"

once back at the base they all reported to general Hammond what they found.

**A/N **I will skip re- writhing what I all-ready have written so I don't bore you and I don't wear my hands out

**Jack :"** So you see sir we may have found something or someone that my help destroy the goa'uld once and for all. But Daniel here thinks we may find more information we need in Egypt with your OK?

The general gave his approval so the team found themselves on A flight to Cairo then to find some transport form there. once they reached the airport in Cairo Daniel called around until he found an old friend who was In Egypt working for the EOA A A A Co

[Witch stood for Egyptian, Of, Ancient, Architecture and, Antiquities, Company. That for the last past years have been the only one that the Egyptian government has given the permission to work with the ancient artifacts and architure of the pyramids that doted the landscape. Daniel's friend had invited him and his friends to come and help him he was sure that his boss would not mind some extra help that they could give and he would pick them up. A few minutes later an old battered jeep with the letters EOAA.A Co on it's side pulled up then the driver turned to were the others stood.

**Steve:"** Hey Daniel long time no see? Please hop in we will head back to base you can unpack and your just in time lunch will be in another hour and then you may meet some of the others that are here maybe even the boss may show up!"

they all piled in and sat down they were quiet until they got there first look at the huge building that was getting bigger and bigger the closer they got until they had pulled up to the main door the driver stooped then hoped out .

**Steve:**" Yeah that is how I reacted when I first saw this place wait until you see the inside it is even more surprising then this!."

When they went in they found them selves in what looked like what an ancient palace would look like. then there guide led them to some empty rooms. then said "while you are here you can use these rooms and anything in this building So make you're selves at home there is A map of all the pyramids including this one that this mansion was built up agents. There are copies of the map siting on the table in the main room and If you choose A pyramid that is not near A main road you will need to use the horses that have been made ready fore use at any time and by any one .Daniel and his friend found a site that might have what they were looking for .So just before they headed out his friend handed them water bottles .Then they road off.

Back at pyramid T-62 Yugi Ryou and I continued to feel along the smooth wall until our forward movement was stop when our hands found two rocks sticking out about two feet apart on the other wise smooth wall that we had been feeling for several minutes that we have been here. So we decided to push in at the same time then to our amazement a crack appeared in the wall were a minuet ago there was nothing then the ground shook as the crack got bigger until there was an opening big enough that we were able to lead our mounts in as we came in too the first room we were surprised when the torches lit up the room what we saw was A huge chamber with hallways that would lead to other chambers that were scattered all through the pyramid. As we led the mounts in to the nearest chamber using A torch from A wall we found A small pound and what may be grain bags I walked up to one and pulled out a knife from where I had it hidden in my boot and ripped opened the bag to find that it was oats in the bag so I poured the oats out on to the sandy floor .then we removed every thing off the mounts and put them over in to An even smaller room that was next to this one then taking our water bottles and now that we knew our mounts would stay near the food and water we followed the hallway that lead to the right just as we reached another spot were A hallway turned to the right and left. As we were trying to make up our mind in what direction to go when we head A grounding sound we knew what that meant. So we ran back to were we left our mounts jumped up bare back knowing that we had to get out fast but by the time we got there it was too late the door was gone. We felt along the walls in hopes to find the same rocks that we found sticking out on the out side wall but found none .So we decided to try to find another way out so letting go of our mounts they went back to were they knew there was food and water. We went down the hall that we had been in before the door closed. Then we chose to slit up Ryou went left and Yugi and I go right until we came across another room

As we got nearer we started to hear soft haunting music that drew us into the room and we could not resist our body's seemed no longer under our control Once inside the room the ground began to shake again and the hallway that we had just came down was cut off as a huge rock slab moved to block our way back out .but what surprised us the most was a large bed in the middle of the room it had what looked like silk sheets .As we were drawn to stand next to the bed our hands went out and touched the sheets and they were silk then our hands reached out to each other and started to undress each other even as we saw each other faces turn red our hands sill continued to move shockingly as we tried to regain control of our bodes. even though we tried to brake free we still found our selves undressing each other then climbing onto the bed. My body moved me up to the head of the bed so my hands could grab the headboard Then Yugi 's necklaces glowed As I watched Yugi's eyes change from violet to crimson and he stood a few inches taller his arms had firmer muscles and his skin was bronzed . He had pulled his belt's out of his pants and tied my hands to the headboard with one then with one sheet tied my left leg to one side of the foot board then he tied the other leg to the other side so I laid spread eagle on the bed. Then he straddled my hips he the leaned forward and spoke in more then one voice. The time has come the part of the ancient past that was foretold will now be forefilled two great kingdoms will now be one the star of the millennia and the chosen one will now be bounded to gather for all time there life will be for ever change as they become one ,the pharaoh and his queen well be together again. There hearts, minds, souls and bodies will be joined as one. As the last word was spoken I felt his hard member entering my body. I let out a half scream and half moan!

A/N evil cliffy !**ha ha/() **please r&r

**Writer's Comments **

**----------------------------------**

**I have been spending A lot of time thinking of ideas.**

**But I would like feed back! Ideas, suggestions, thoughts. I would be **

**Grateful. If some guy out there would like to help me with this stores please do .if you want to help hares my e-mail address. I will leave you wanting moor so bye for now. Next lemony goodness ,more sex and maybe even rape read to find out!**

**Send feed back to **


End file.
